


Day 2: Heat of the Moment

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing, heat of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Buck thinks Eddie should go for Lena, Eddie's not having it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Day 2: Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly canon divergent. I like Lena, there, I said it. So here's a fic where she's awesome.

_ “You can’t tell me that you don’t think she’s hot.” Buck grins as he stares at the back of Lena’s head. They’ve started getting along now that the lawsuit’s over and whatever threat Buck thought there was for the title of Eddie’s Best Friend no longer exists.  _

_ “No, I don’t- Of course she’s attractive, but I’m not into her.” Eddie shakes his head. He’s also pretty sure she’s a lesbian but she hasn’t said anything.  _

_ “You’re telling me you’ve never been attracted to your friends?”  _

_ “Of course I have, but I’m not attracted to her.” He rolls his eyes now. Why does Buck care so much about whether he’s attracted to Lena? Is he trying to say something? Does he want to ask her out himself? That thought makes his blood run cold. He doesn’t want that. He’s been working himself up to telling Buck how he feels, if Buck ruins it by asking Lena out, Eddie will kill him. “I don’t want to date her.” He confirms.  _

_ “She’ll fight with you man, fill that weird caveman need you have.” Buck bumps his shoulder lightly. “You can’t tell me that doesn’t turn you on a little bit.” It doesn’t, at least, she doesn’t. Eddie shakes his head and presses his lips into a line. After a minute, Buck adds, “I just don't get why you don’t want to date her. Do you at least want to have sex with her?”  _

_ “No, I don’t. And why would I want to fight with her when I already fight with you?” Annoyance hits, he doesn’t want to talk about Lena.  _

_ “So you-” _

_ “Man, why do you care so much? Do you want to ask her out? I’m not gonna tell you no!” Why won’t he just let it go? He doesn’t want to talk about it, doesn’t want to know the answer to his own question. “Never mind.”  _

_ “I don’t get why you’re so upset about it, I’m just trying to figure out who you’re interested in.”  _

_ White-hot anger hits him. He reaches forward to grab Buck’s jaw. While taking a step, Eddie leans up and smacks their lips together. His fingers dig into the skin around Buck’s chin, nails making marks. His other hand lays flat against the taller man’s chest, ready to push him away once Eddie’s made his point.  _

_ He applies pressure to his wrist, ripping his lips from Buck’s, “I’ve been a bit too interested in someone else to notice her.” He sees Lena come closer out of the corner of his eye as he pulls away. Buck’s eyes are closed and his mouth opens slightly. “Now, do you want to fuck her?”  _

_ He hears Lena snort next to him. He steps away from Buck, putting space between them and looks at her, “He’s got it bad for you, Buckley.” Buck opens his eyes to look at her. She punches Eddie lightly in the shoulder, grinning, “I could see it even back during the lawsuit.”  _

_ “You…” He’s slack-jawed now, fingers touching his bottom lip.  _

_ “I’m also a lesbian, so there’s that.” Her smile brightens the room a little bit. She’s proud to say it, happy in her own skin.  _

_ “I knew that.” His face burns and he can’t stop biting his lip. He watches Buck, only glancing at Lena to acknowledge what she says.  _

_ “I know you knew that I’ve just never said it. Now I’m going to leave and you guys are gonna work your shit out.” She bumps Eddie’s shoulder again then reaches to squeeze Buck’s wrist. “I’ll be around if you want to fight again.”  _

_ “No, he doesn’t.” Buck nearly shouts it, causing Eddie to jump. “Sorry, he ugh,” He looks down at the ground, “He doesn’t want to fight again. Sorry, Lena.” She squeezes his wrist again then walks away.  _

_ He starts, “Buck I-” But then Buck’s hand that was touching his lips a few seconds ago reaches for Eddie.  _

_ “You kissed me.” Buck wraps his hand around Eddie’s wrist, lightly pulling him close. They’re standing chest to chest, Buck looking down at him softly. “Why’d you kiss me?”  _

_ “‘M sorry, you made me angry, it was the heat of the moment.”  _

_ “Angry?” He tips his head in just a way that makes him resemble a puppy. It takes everything in Eddie to not lean up and peck his pout.  _

_ “You wouldn’t shut up about Lena. I didn’t want to talk about it but you did that thing you do where you try to help, but you aren’t helping.” Buck pouts even more while pulling away slightly. “No, I- I’m sorry Buck. I didn’t mean it like that. You were just getting a bit- you wouldn’t let it go and I wanted to show you that I’m not interested in her.” He leans up, pecking Buck’s pout a few times.  _

_ “You’re interested in me though?” Buck blinks, smiling coyly as Eddie pulls back again.  _

_ He snorts, lightly slapping Buck’s chest. “Absolutely not, I would never do that.” But Buck pulls him in again, fingers wrapping around Eddie’s jaw.  _

  
  



End file.
